User talk:Paradoxionn
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:2014-02-06 00.16.32.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 05:27, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Do your best to make this wiki better than the one that comes up if u search minescape wiki on google. When you search that, make sure you click this site so that it eventually moves to the top of the list. Also, stop spamming my inbox with edits/additions. Just kidding, go for it ;D G_R (talk) 11:25, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Sup paradoxionn, just tell me if u need anything specific for the minescape wiki from the game, imma slowly work on the different location pages if thats fine by you. Wiphand (talk) 14:46, February 6, 2014 (UTC) I dont just make anyone Admin you no? But I will have to eventually. Its up to your boss and myself to decide which lucky 2 players get the status. My decision will be based off who makes the most entertaining and accurate edits. Basically who can actually use a wiki and make it appealable to outsiders. Seeing as I've never actually played minecraft saved once, i dont suppose you could show me how to get into your server and see what its like? G_R (talk) 01:27, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Edit Questions With all due respect you keep un-alphabetizing the skills page, but did you know the skills are only displayed greatest to least from top to bottom so the order is relative to each player. Kavyn25 (talk) 03:48, February 8, 2014 (UTC)Kavyn25 Might I ask why you removed the other builders from the builders section? (Unknown) Next time, whoever edited my talk page, make sure to put four ~ to sign yourself off. And the reasoning was there are only two people right now that have the proper "builder" rank. Once an actual builder rank is created and Avengah chooses who will be on it, those people listed are the only actual builders. Paradoxionn (talk) 16:32, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Stray Pages There is a page on this wiki called 'Quest', it seams to be duplicate of the 'Quests' page. It is outdated and not as nicely formated. I do not know how to delet the page so could you do that? best regards, Wiphand (talk) 18:37, March 11, 2014 (UTC) p.s. tidied up your talk page a bit None of us have admin rights on here, as the actual owner of the page refused to give it to us. :/ And thanks! :) Paradoxionn (talk) 10:49, March 14, 2014 (UTC) General Topics Congratulations You're now an offical MineScape Wiki Admin. Please dont make too many admins though okay? Have fun G_R (talk) 12:30, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! Don't worry, just only making Wizard, we don't want anyone else having access! :P Paradoxionn (talk) 07:17, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Dont worry i understand... I'm new to this too. I just thought I better make u admins before I got really busy and didnt check this wikia for like a year. I turned off email notifications since so many of you were joining LoL! I will make Wizards Admin. Also, I play the game at www.buildandshoot.com . You should try it, its fun. If you could make MineScape as easy to download and play as that game I'm sure you would get many more people onto it, including me. Cheers G_R (talk) 04:41, March 18, 2014 (UTC)